


Kevin Day's Day

by josten_aday



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, EVERYTHING. - Freeform, Everything it's about Kevin Day, M/M, Multi, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, happy birthday my queen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday
Summary: É aniversário do namorado de Neil e Andrew e eles são bons namorados
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 10





	Kevin Day's Day

Kevin estremece por um instante antes de lembrar onde está, então ele resmunga e rola para o outro lado da cama, enfiando a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

Ele sente mãos ao redor da sua cintura e beijos subindo por suas costas. Kevin continua resmungando coisas ilegíveis, provavelmente xingamentos em duas ou três línguas diferentes.

— Não desperdice o bom humor de Andrew, ele irá te chutar da cama se não se levantar logo. — É Neil o beijando. Ele sussurra alegremente contra o pescoço de Kevin antes de enxotá-lo para fora do quarto.

Kevin ainda está um pouco tonto da quantidade absurda de álcool que ingeriu na festa surpresa com o time que durou até 4h da manhã do dia de hoje, apoiando-se nas costas de Neil para ser guiado pelo apartamento de olhos fechados, porque a luz está tentando queimar sua retina.

Ele está quase dormindo novamente nos ombros de Neil quando sente Andrew cutucando sua bochecha, em cima da tatuagem.

Kevin abre os olhos e não esconde a surpresa no seu rosto quando vê a mesa cheia. Eles geralmente não têm tempo o suficiente para o café da manhã.

— Feliz aniversário. — Neil beija sua bochecha e o faz sentar diante de um bolo terrivelmente feio e talvez ainda cru. — O bolo é de aveia com banana!

— Isso não está comestível. Neil que fez. — Andrew alerta e Kevin acredita em suas palavras. — Coma as panquecas de chocolate. Se você não morreu por coma alcoólico ontem, não morrerá por um pouco de açúcar hoje. 

Kevin está prestes a contestar, mas então ele olha para toda a bagunça na pia e para os olhos ansiosos de Neil e a cara emburrada de Andrew e ele apenas enfia metade de uma das panquecas horrorosamente doce na boca.

— Você está velho. — Andrew se aproxima e dá um selinho em seus lábios.

Essa é a forma de Andrew dizer: _você está vivo, Kevin Day, e está aqui, conosco_.

**Author's Note:**

> andrew: agora coma toda a maldita panqueca porque esse bastardo do Neil me acordou 5 da manhã para cozinhar e se você se negar, te farei comer essa aberração que neil chama de "bolo", seu grande idiota


End file.
